Blue
by Addict to Fanfics
Summary: An Uchiha that didn't like red. He was quite partial to blue. Sequel/companion piece to Red. Mentions of self-harm/suicidal thoughts.


Merry Christmas! (which seems the wrong thing to say given the nature of this piece...)

I hope someone still remembers Red I did post it over a year ago. Red was supposed to be a oneshot. _Implied death_ of the main character sees to it. Kisame in this isn't so bad just _persuaded_ into akatsuki for his strength but not really wanting to be there. This is if he found Itachi after 'Red'.

A continuation of Red. If you haven't looked at Red, basically Itachi cracked under the pressure and mangled his wrists. Please take a peek at it and tell me what you think of Red and Blue. I absolutely love to hear from you.

* * *

Darkness and silence. _Am I dead? Hmm...It's peaceful at least. _The silence was broken by a harsh scraping noise as if someone had slid back a heavy chair.

"Oi, brat, I know you're awake now so open those damn eyes of yours. You are not going to lay there ignoring me after I hauled your naked ass out of the shower and cleaned you up."

_Kisame? Not dead then. I suppose I'd better do as he says before he decides to open them himself._ Opening his eyes proved harder than it should have been. His eyelids felt heavy as did the rest of his body, and his wrists pained him. _What? Right, the shower. Blood loss._ He opened his eyes and blinked slowly at the man who appeared to have been sitting at his bedside for some hours, if the pile of empty dishes stacked nearby was anything to go by.

"Do you require something, Kisame?" He had attempted to maintain his usual monotone but his voiced cracked dryly as he forced the words out.

The anger seemed to fade from his face somewhat and Kisame sighed heavily. He reached over to a nearby pitcher that Itachi had missed in his initial glance at the room and poured a small glass of water. "Drink you stupid kid." He leaned over and easily lifted the smaller nin upright so he could down the water without choking on it.

_'Do you require something?'_, He mimicked mockingly as he helped Itachi slowly drink. "What I require brat is an explanation. Care to tell me why I had to drag your sorry carcass out of the showers and check to see if you even had a pulse? Care to tell me why when I found you the only wounds were ones I know you created? Care to tell me what the hell you were thinking when you considered that to be a good idea?" Though he had kept his voice down so the conversation would stay between the two of them, his tone was anything but pleased and seemed to get harsher as he progressed. "I thought we were supposed to be partners in this mess." His voice had gone flat. "If this is what you've been having thoughts about why didn't you say anything to me?"

Itachi sat silently against the pillows propping him upright. When Kisame brought the matter up so bluntly like that the reality hit him that he hadn't been thinking. He hadn't considered anything other than wanting everything to stop. He hadn't considered it a good idea. He hadn't put any consideration into it at all. Somehow, telling Kisame that didn't seem like a good idea. He kept his silence, unsure how to answer.

Seeing as a reply wasn't forthcoming he sighed again as he ran a hand through his hair. "Look kid, I get it, you don't talk much. Not talking though, that's what got you into this mess." He gestured towards the Uchiha's bandaged wrists. "Besides, who am I going to tell? We're in the same boat remember?" And indeed they seemed to be. Neither caring the Akatsuki's ideals or goals but both having had a prominent enough reputation to be roped into joining. At least they'd been paired together. A lucky twist of fate.

"Listen brat, I know you don't particularly care for being partnered with me but I thought we'd reached an understanding." He was sitting back in the chair now seemingly relaxed. "Neither of us wants to really be here but as long as we're paired together we'll inform the other of actions that will affect the both of us. This mess," he said scathingly, "definitely affects us both, so I'd like an explanation." A wry grin pulled at his lips. "Its not as if you're going to be moving for the rest of the day so we've got time."

At that statement at least he could see a hint of chagrin in Itachi's face as he thought of his current situation. Content for the moment that he was indeed thinking of the matter he sat relaxed in the in silence as he had been while waiting for Itachi's awakening.

Itachi contemplated his state. Kisame was certainly right. Without a proper mednin or his soldier pills, _which he absently noted_ _Kisame had placed well out of reach across the room,_ he wasn't going anywhere in a hurry. Chakra manipulation could only go so far to combat extreme blood loss. He stared at the bandages that hid his wrists wondering at their state. He hadn't really been in any condition to note the extent of the damage when he'd inflicted it. He flexed them slightly but it was of no use. While they throbbed dully when unmoving and slightly more sharply when he'd tested them something with numbing properties had obviously been applied and hindered him from making an accurate assessment of the damage. He made no attempt to remove the bandaging to view them. He had no wish to see the obviously torn flesh that lay beneath.

He continued to move them gently. Not enough to tear any stitches that potentially lay beneath the wrappings but enough to feel the tissues pull and ache. Kisame noted his movements but sat silently and made no move to stop him. Eventually a small spot of red appeared on the bandages wrapping the wrist closest to Kisame. He stared, fixated on it. _Despite being an Uchiha he had always hated the colour Red._ A large blue hand enclosed his tiny wrist covering the soiled bandages. He looked up to view Kisame's face as the man watched him closely. He smiled softly in response to what he saw there. His face was kept purposefully neutral but hidden concern was still noticeably present in the older nin's eyes. _On the other hand he had always been quite partial to the colour Blue._

* * *

Somehow my stories seem to keep running away from me. Seriously this is what I started with for an idea that led to the story Blue. Seven point form notes. Mostly the last two.

_Wakes up. Sees Kisame. Gets chewed out. They talk. Kisame leaves. __An Uchiha that doesn't like red. He was quite partial to Blue._

This idea was originally going to be maybe 2-3 times the length of Red not sure how it grew this big, and I didn't even get to the actual _discussion _between them.


End file.
